Herpes
by jdarea
Summary: Doyoung tidak bilang apa-apa kalau di punggungnya ada luka seperti luka bakar yang semakin melebar pada Jaehyun. [NCT. Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung. JaeDo. 1S. Typo(s). Fluffy. No bash. DLDR.]


Seperti biasanya, hari ini Jaehyun pulang kuliah bersama Doyoung. Kebetulan sekali mereka memiliki jam kelas yang sama hingga keduanya bisa pulang bersama tanpa salah satunya harus menunggu kelas yang lain selesai.

Awalnya, Doyoung terlihat baik ketika ia keluar dari kelas. Pemuda Kim itu masih tersenyum ketika Jaehyun menunggunya di basement kampus, dan dia juga masih mengobrol santai saat masuk ke dalam mobil hingga setengah perjalanan mereka.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun bertanya, melirik sebentar pada Doyoung yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Gwaenchana?"

Yang di tanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedari tadi, ia memang duduk tidak nyaman. Ia duduk tegak meluruskan punggung, bergerak resah, dengan punggung yang tidak mau menyentuh sandaran di belakangnya.

"Doyoung hyung,"

Jaehyun juga menyadari hal lain. Apakah yang di lihatnya adalah tubuh Doyoung yang menggigil? Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia tahu Doyoung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang.

"Jaehyun-ah…" Bibir Doyoung bergetar ketika memanggil nama tersebut. "…sepertinya aku demam."

Jaehyun baru saja menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan sesaat setelah Doyoung mengatakan bagaimana kondisinya. Pemuda Jung itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh kening pacarnya, memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaannya. "Kau hangat, hyung." Seketika saja Jaehyun menjadi panik. "Kau baru sembuh dari flu minggu lalu, dan sekarang demam?"

Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa jadi selemah ini. "Mungkin faktor cuaca." Begitu gumamnya.

"Ya sudah, kita ke klinik sebentar." Jaehyun mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Doyoung, berniat memberikannya ketenangan.

"Aak!"

Tapi kemudian kedua mata Jaehyun memicing tajam setelah mendengar Doyoung yang berteriak, seperti kesakitan. "Hyung? Kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya bingung. Kini, ia melihat Doyoung yang meringis.

"Ti…tidak, akh!"

"Hyung~ kau tidak ingin bicara padaku, huh?"

Doyoung menggeleng lagi. Ia masih enggan menyentuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok di belakangnya, yang mana itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dan semakin bergerak gelisah.

Jaehyun memang peka. Ia menatap curiga pada punggung pacarnya. "Doyoung hyung," Tanpa membuang waktu apalagi sampai menerima penolakan dari pacarnya, Jaehyun membuka sabuk pengaman yang di pakai Doyoung, menyingkap jaket dan kaos pemuda Kim itu, dan lalu kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

"A―ah, perih, Jaehyun-ah."

"Hyung… punggungmu―"

"Itu sudah dari satu minggu yang lalu," Doyoung akhirnya membuka suara untuk menjelaskan. Ia jauhkan tangan Jaehyun dari pakaiannya dan berbenah kembali. Menatap Jaehyun lamat, ia melanjutkan. "Awalnya kecil jadi aku pikir tidak apa-apa, aku membiarkannya tanpa tahu apapun. Tapi sekarang malah melebar dan itu terasa gatal juga perih." Doyoung meringis di ujung kalimatnya.

Mata Jaehyun masih membola, terkejut. "Itu terlihat seperti luka bakar, hyung."

Doyoung mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sudah melihatnya melalui kaca di kamar mandi, jika rasa sakit di punggungnya itu berasal dari luka yang ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya, yang mirip luka bakar tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dari awal?"

Meskipun nada suara Jaehyun terdengar santai, tapi untuk Doyoung, itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Jaehyun akan selalu marah jika dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang keadaannya, seperti sekarang.

"Maaf, aku pikir itu bukan apa-apa."

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum ia kembali menatap pacarnya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. "Kita harus ke klinik, sekarang." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang tidak bisa di bantah hingga Doyoung diam saja―mengiyakan. "Seharusnya kau bilang lebih awal padaku…"

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang memakaikannya kembali sabuk pengaman, menaikkan suhu penghangat dalam mobil, dan mulai kembali fokus pada jalanan―menuju klinik terdekat.

"Tahanlah sebentar, hm?"

Inilah Jung Jaehyun yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Kim Doyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa anda juga merasa mual?" Seorang dokter laki-laki yang memeriksa Doyoung itu bertanya seraya memeriksa luka di punggung si pemuda Kim. Jawabannya adalah 'tidak', karena Doyoung memang tidak merasa mual sama sekali.

Jaehyun berdiri resah sambil memperhatikan. Pacarnya itu sedang duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan dengan punggung yang telihat jelas karena bajunya di angkat hingga bahu, memperlihatkan luka yang kecoklatan dan lembab itu melebar disana; persis luka bakar.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar satu minggu." Jawab Doyoung. "Awalnya itu kecil dan tidak terasa apa-apa, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi melebar seperti itu dan terasa perih."

"Pasti gatal juga," Dokter itu tersenyum menambahkan penjelasan Doyoung. Ia mengakhiri pemeriksaannya dengan menarik kembali bajunya ke bawah. "Apa sebelumnya anda juga flu atau batuk?"

"Iya, dokter. Dia flu sampai dua minggu dan baru mereda seminggu yang lalu." Ini Jaehyun yang menjawab dengan cepat, tapi sepertinya tidak mengenakkan di telinga Doyoung sampai pemuda Kim itu mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk paham. "Doyoung-ssi tidak apa-apa," Ucapnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pacar Jung Jaehyun itu. "Itu adalah virus Herpes, lukanya tampak seperti luka bakar, terasa gatal dan sangat perih jika bergesekkan dengan sesuatu apalagi pakaian anda."

Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang benar, ketika lukanya bergesekkan dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya, itu sangat mengganggunya, perih sekali.

"Bisa jadi virus itu menyerang anda ketika imun anda sedang menurun sehabis flu yang lama. Lewat udara kotor yang tidak sengaja terhirup, itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan demamnya?" Jaehyun bertanya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya, memang.

"Itu juga efek dari herpes tersebut," Dokternya menjawab dengan senyum. "Saya akan memberikan anda antibiotik, obat penghilang rasa sakit dan juga gatal untuk di minum, sementara salep untuk di oleskan tepat di lukanya."

"Di oleskan di luka?" Doyoung tiba-tiba saja merasa ngeri membayangkannya. Pada pakaiannya saja sudah terasa begitu perih, bagaimana jika ia mengoleskannya salep?

"Awalnya mungkin akan terasa perih, tapi itu akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu."

Pemuda Kim itu mengangguk lemas, paham dengan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Tapi, dokter…" Jaehyun kembali bersuara, ingin bertanya. "…apakah luka di punggung Doyoung hyung itu akan berbekas? Atau tidak?"

Doyoung terdiam menatap Jaehyun. Satu pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak terlintas di benaknya. Tapi Jaehyun… ia menanyakannya dengan hati-hati penuh rasa khawatir.

"Mungkin itu akan berbekas dan cukup lama. Tapi, jika Doyoung-ssi rutin mengoleskan salep pada lukanya, saya yakin luka itu akan hilang dengan cepat."

Yang bernafas lega bukan Doyoung, melainkan Jaehyun. Ia berterimakasih pada Dokter setelah diberi obat yang harus di konsumsi oleh pacarnya kemudian membayar di bagian administrasi.

Doyoung terus menatap Jaehyun bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jung Jaehyun yang lebih muda darinya, justru selalu memperhatikannya ketika ia sakit. Doyoung rasa, Jaehyun memang serius padanya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Doyoung hyung."

Yang lebih tua itu mengangguk dan berterimakasih dengan tulus untuk Jaehyun. Selama perjalanan, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman karena punggungnya semakin terasa perih saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama, Doyoung segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Inginnya ia mandi dan keramas, tapi demam membuat tubuhnya tidak nyaman apalagi luka di punggungnya.

"Jangan mandi, hyung. Usahakan lukanya jangan terkena air sebelum benar-benar kering." Jaehyun mengingatkan. "Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Doyoung hanya bergumam saja. Luka akibat herpes di punggungnya memang tidak boleh basah terkena air, jadi akan sulit untuk ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Pilihan mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi hanya itu satu-satunya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian. Pemuda Kim itu mengambil salah satu sweater tipis milik Jaehyun untuk ia pakai. Kenapa pakaian Jaehyun? Karena pakaian itu memiliki ukuran diatas ukurannya, hingga jika ia memakainya akan longgar dan lebih nyaman untuk luka di punggungnya.

"Hyung…" Jaehyun masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Doyoung yang sudah terlihat lebih segar. "…aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Makanlah sebelum minum obat." Ucapnya lembut sambil berjalan pelan ke hadapan Doyoung.

Yang bermarga Kim mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. "Gomawo, hm."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Jaehyun menarik kepala Doyoung untuk ia peluk dengan nyaman.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Doyoung menjawab; ia senang sekali jika Jaehyun sudah memeluknya seperti ini. "Masih tak enak badan dan luka di punggungku ini mengganggu sekali." Ia mengeluh, menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggang yang lebih muda. "Tapi kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Serius?"

"Hm, aku menarik salah satu pakaianmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kau bebas menggunakan semua milikku, hyung." Jaehyun terkekeh, namun tetap mendekap kepala bersurai hitam kesayangannya. "Hah~ aku jadi tidak bisa memelukmu seperti biasanya."

"Huh?"

"Biasanya aku mendekap punggungmu, tapi sekarang harus seperti ini." Ucapnya sedikit manja. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, hyung, agar aku bisa memelukmu seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi."

Tapi ini adalah Jung Jaehyun yang manja, yang ingat bagaimana cara dia memeluk nyaman Kim Doyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun juga tampak lebih segar setelah ia mandi sebelum kemudian memilih makan bersama Doyoung di meja makan. Jaehyun juga memastikan Doyoung meminum obatnya dengan baik.

Sekarang, ia sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur sementara Doyoung duduk memunggunginya dengan punggung yang terbuka; sweater putih milik Jaehyun itu di angkat hingga bahu, memperlihatkan luka herpes Doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun menelan ludah.

"Ini pasti sakit sekali." Jaehyun meringis melihat luka itu. Di tangannya ada salep yang di berikan dokter tadi, ia bersiap untuk mengoleskannya. "Tahan sebentar, oke?"

Doyoung diam saja, tapi sesungguhnya ia sedang menahan mati-matian perasaan perih ketika Jaehyun mengoleskan salep tersebut tepat pada lukanya. "Jaehyun-ah, pelan-pelan, sshh!"

Jaehyun lagi-lagi meringis. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan tenaganya sama sekali, jemarinya bergerak sangat pelan mengoles salep tersebut. Tapi mungkin efek pada Doyoung terasa begitu perih karena lukanya yang lebar.

Punggung Doyoung yang putih dan halus itu kini terdapat luka yang bisa saja berbekas hingga lama. Jaehyun jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Maka setelah ia selesai mengoleskan salep pada luka Doyoung, ia meniupnya pelan-pelan, mencoba membuatnya lebih baik dan menghilangkan rasa sakit. "Jja, selesai." Sebagai penutup, Jaehyun memberikan ciuman singkat di punggung bagian atas pacarnya yang tidak memiliki luka.

"Hei, Woojae!"

"Itu agar kau cepat sembuh." Jaehyun memberikan cengiran nakalnya pada Doyoung setelah ia menurunkan kembali pakaiannya. "Oke, sekarang kau harus tidur dan beristirahat."

Pemuda Jung itu kemudian membimbing Doyoung untuk berbaring miring, tidak membiarkan punggung pacarnya menyentuh kasur sedikitpun. "Kau akan tidur seperti ini untuk sementara."

"Hm, dan pasti tidak nyaman sekali," Doyoung membalas dengan senyum kecil. Matanya terasa berat, mungkin efek obat penghilang rasa sakit yang tadi di minumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu akan segera membaik." Jaehyun tersenyum, menyelimuti Doyoung sebatas perutnya. "Aku akan tetap bangun dan memastikan luka di punggungmu tidak terasa sakit." Ucapnya yang tidak mendapat respon karena Doyoung sudah menutup kedua matanya.

Jaehyun pandangi wajah manis itu, seraya mengusap surai hitam Doyoung. Sekilas, ia sematkan kecupan ringan di dahinya yang bersih.

"Cepat sembuh, pacarku."

Dari yang ia cari di internet, luka herpes seperti yang di alami Doyoung baru bisa akan kering satu sampai dua minggu. Lalu setelahnya tinggal menunggu bekas lukanya hilang yang bisa mencapai berminggu-minggu dengan mengoleskan salep.

Tapi Jaehyun berdoa, semoga luka hereps di punggung Doyoung lebih cepat sembuh―minimal rasa perih dan gatalnya bisa hilang dengan cepat hingga Doyoung bisa tidur dan mengenakan pakaian dengan lebih nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

[Ini untuk **peachdoy** ; terimakasih karena beberapa hari yang lalu udah nemenin ngobrol ^^]

Ini sebenernya aku yang herpes, hehe~ kambuhan nih, dari tahun lalu kkkk ^^  
Aku tanya ke adek, "dek, kalau aku bikin ff jaedo sama jeno, yang kena herpes sebaiknya siapanya?"  
Ehh dia jawabnya, "jeno ajja! kan lucu anak kecil ngerengek ke jaedo dia uring-uringan perih soalnya herpesnya di leher."

Tapi aku abai, sukanya Dyong yang kena herpes #slap namun karena aku ini iseng, jadinya aku lagi bikin yang versi jeno sama jaehyun kena herpes #sleding


End file.
